Sublime Darkness Feeva
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60667 |no = 1562 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 37, 42, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 25, 7, 4, 5, 5, 6, 3, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 3, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |bb_distribute = 17, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |sbb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |ubb_distribute = 15, 6, 3, 5, 2, 2, 3, 5, 3, 5, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although there are many theories regarding why Feeva parted ways with Karna Masta, most agree that it was not due to her own wishes. Had she remained Karna Masta's disciple, she might have succeeded in driving off those who plotted against him, or even in stopping the one behind the conspiracy. Furthermore, her popularity definitely would have made her a vital connection between the Holy Emperor and the other gods, thus strengthening his rule of Grand Gaia. |summon = For the heavens, no, for Grand Gaia itself, my master plays an irreplaceable role. I will protect the Holy Emperor at any cost! |fusion = Securing stability for the Holy Emperor and the heavens is my true mission. Will you be joining me on my mission, then? |evolution = I am a faithful disciple of the Holy Emperor. For me to abandon my role and part ways with my master is inconceivable. | hp_base = 6045 |atk_base = 2298 |def_base = 2262 |rec_base = 2202 | hp_lord = 7875 |atk_lord = 2885 |def_lord = 2814 |rec_lord = 2749 | hp_anima = 8992 |rec_anima = 2451 |atk_breaker = 3180 |def_breaker = 2516 |def_guardian = 3112 |rec_guardian = 2600 |def_oracle = 2665 |rec_oracle = 3196 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Divine Commander |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BC efficacy, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when BC collected exceeds certain amount & Spark damage hugely boosts BC drop rate |lsnote = 70% BC drop rate, 50% efficacy & 120% Spark after 20 BC |bb = Aether Nebula |bbdescription = 32 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Atk/Def/Rec, 50% efficacy & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Obsidian Sweep |sbbdescription = 42 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% Atk/Def/Rec, 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage, fills 8 BC & 35% BC/HC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Aura Astaroth |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken for 2 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, Rec, 300% Spark, 100% BC/HC & 100% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Preserver's Will |esitem = Sin of Rebellion |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Sin of Rebellion is equipped, slight HP absorption & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage & drains 5-8% damage |evofrom = 60666 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB"s Atk, Def, Rec boost effect |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost. 160% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's damage taken may slightly restore HP effect and its success rate |omniskill3_2_note = +5% effect & +10% chance. 35% chance to heal 25-30% damage total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost each turn for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Fills 7 BC |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost |omniskill3_6_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Feeva4 }}